<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ожидание by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408250">Ожидание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кацуи всегда ждёт Ирину.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irina/Katsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ожидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Герцогиню Волка боялись всё то время, пока она правила — наги, ее верные слуги, ее народ, который она обрела через изгнание и битвы, готов был отрубить голову каждому, кто посмеет замышлять что-то против их даймё. У самой Ирины и так крепкая хватка и стальной взгляд, а сама она — будто воплощение того процесса самосовершенствования, к которому так стремятся наги.</p><p>— Тебе не обязательно уходить, — говорит Ирина, и встряхивается, от чего длинные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Кацуи качает головой и обещает:</p><p>— Я дождусь возвращения своего даймё, и на Хасиме смогу устранить риск того, что кто-то захочет занять твое место, — жрица почтительно опускает голову, а воин напротив нее упёрто сжимает губы, злится, но забота о герцогстве и сыне заставляет остаться. Кацуи не говорит ей о том, как она красива в своей ярости. Никогда не расскажет, как туго приходится Мукао на их земле, защищая своего военачальника. Ей нужно сделать так, чтобы Ирина вернулась как даймё, которым она и является.</p><p>Герхарду чертовски повезло, что он с первого раза и путем насилия зачал сильного наследника. Александр оказался достойным воплощением смешения крови Волка и Грифона — сильный, умный и до чертиков упрямый. Его мать чувствует, что сделала достаточно, что он уже взрослый и может вершить дела самостоятельно.</p><p>Хасима встречает ее тихим журчанием рек, и Ирине чудится в этом приветствие от мидзу-ками, кэнси кланяются ей, и провожают в замок. Она не уверена, что после всего всё ещё хочет сражаться, воевать за Вечную Императрицу. Она хочет остаться здесь, в тишине и покое, в месте, которое когда-то приняло ее в момент, когда родина отвергла. Осмотреть остров, окунуться в воды. Но сейчас мир, и нет нужды вести армию в бой.</p><p>У Мукао и Катаси новые шрамы, и Ирина кланяется им, благодарит за верную службу. Она не настолько глупа, чтобы не понимать.</p><p>Кацуи в храме, где они встретились столько лет назад. Для нагов время идёт медленно, у них нет ограничений, а к смерти они относятся как к чему-то, что лишь переродит их в ином воплощении. Жрица выглядит так же, как и тогда — а вот Герцогиня изменилась гораздо сильнее, чем могла бы представить. Нет уже того тела, которое так привлекало ее покойного мужа — это тело воина, закалённое в битвах и тренировках.</p><p>У людей гораздо меньше времени, оно течет быстрее, исчезает слишком стремительно. Они обе изменились, и Кацуи почти не узнаёт её — но будто бы влюбляется заново. Жрица знает, что пронесёт это чувство сквозь века, пока Шаласса не примет её к себе, и ей от этого даже спокойнее, лучше. Даже если многие забудут, она сохранит память о своём даймё.</p><p>— Я очень рада вернуться, Кацуи. И теперь я не собираюсь покидать свой народ, — у нее глубокий голос, с хрипотцой, такой знакомый, но одновременно чужой, и жрица наклоняет голову с улыбкой.</p><p>— Са-а-а-а… Ирина, твое возвращение достойно праздника. Не хочешь чашку чая?</p><p>Кацуи прекрасно знает, что у девушки черствое сердце, не знающее любви или ласки — она в состоянии оседлать кирина, если ей это нужно будет, и духи признают её, замовляют перед их богиней словечко. Она будет на стороне своего даймё как долго, как только сможет, не будет отходить ни на шаг, потому что это всё, что на может. В конце концов, на все воля Шалассы.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>